My Torchwood Doctor Who Prose
by ayquefabulosa
Summary: Used to be: My Torchwood Prose. Rants and thoughts from both DW and TW characters! Rated T for implied slash, *cough*Janto*cough*. Character bashing, too but that's just the character expressing their feelings. I also don't like Gwen too much.
1. Owen

**OWENS RANT I**

bloody Doctors

bloody aliens

bloody Jack Harkness

I mean,

How

Hard is it

To at least

TELL us that

You're going

To be leaving us

For a

**Whole**

**Bloody**

**Year?**

I thought so.


	2. Ianto

**IANTOS RANT I**

Come to work

I'm just the tea boy

Good for nothing

More than a cuppa

I don't have feelings

I can't love

Thought I've fallen

For my boss

He wouldn't know

Damn those blue eyes.


	3. Tosh

**TOSH'S RANT I**

The computer geek

I'm not important

Not enough

To be really noticed

Nothing Special

Especially not to Owen

My love

Who'll never notice

That I'm hurting

Deep inside

For His

Non-Existent

Love for me

Every time I see him

Flirt,

Jealousy

**Sucks**


	4. Owen I

**OWENS RANT II**

Can't eat

Can't drink

Can't shag

What good

Is a life

Without that?

A non-existent one

That's what


	5. Ianto I

**IANTOS RANT II**

Gwen

Gwen Cooper

Married to Rhys Williams

So,

If she's _married_

Why is she snogging

_My_ boyfriend

I mean,

If a husband wasn't enough

Surely she doesn't need to

Start snogging Jack

Isn't there

Some Code for that

Or is that Girls Code

Either way

Shouldn't that apply

To Her

Or is she too busy

Shagging him

To notice?

How would she like it

If I started

Shagging Rhys

And if it weren't

Bad enough

She couldn't be

A bit more

Discreet?


	6. Owen II

**OWENS RANT III**

Dead

D-E-A-D

Dead

Not so bad

I feel like Jack now

Maybe we could

Start a band

And we'll call it

"Ungrateful Un-Dead"

Ha

But what would

We sing?

Emo songs,

Alternative,

Rock,

Pop,

Kids songs?


	7. Tosh II

**TOSHS RANT II**

Who

The bloody hell

Does Owen Harper

Think he is?

Going around

Missing Work

Whenever he

Feels like it

Getting drunk,

Skipping out

On missions whenever

He has a

Hot date to get to,

When I get him

The only date

He'll be having

Is a date with

My Arse


	8. Jack

**JACKS RANT I**

I'm back!

They don't look too happy

Ow,

That hurt

Remind me never

To piss

Gwen off

Again

Ow,

Or Tosh for that

Matter

Owens giving me

The cold shoulder

That's just Owen

Ianto

Looks hurt

I don't like

Him like that

Maybe some

Apologizing

Is

Due?


	9. Gray

**GRAYS RANT**

Jack,

My brother

My only brother

Run! He said

Don't let go! Dad told him

And what

did he do?

He let go of my hand

Torture,

Pain,

And more pain

Jack'll save me

He didn't

When I see him

First,

I will hug him

And then

I will kill him


	10. Gwen! Bashing

**GWENS RANT**

Rhys

Jack

My husband

My lover

My rock

My heart

Married,

to me

Taken,

by Ianto

I'm married

He's my boss,

He's taken

That won't stop me


	11. Martha

**MARTHA**

He might be

smart

clever

and witty

but if I had to

pick two words to

describe the Doctor

they would be

'Incredibly

Oblivious'

to my love

for him


	12. Sarah Jane

**SARAH-JANE SMITH**

So,

That's his

newest companion that

really doesn't surprise me

Oh look, she's blonde too!

Surprise, Surprise

...

...

...

I don't like her


	13. Mickey!

**MICKEY**

Rose

My Rose

Well, not anymore

Since _he_ stole her;

_He _came and whisked her

Away

Turned her

Against me, like

I'm the bad guy

When in reality _he_ is

She

Just hasn't

Realized it yet

Doesn't matter what I

Do because she'll never come

Back

To me

Willingly, all because

of him and his

stupid time/space machine

...

...

...

I'm not the villain

Can't she see?


	14. Donna Noble!

**DONNA NOBLE**

It's

Been Great,

No, it really

Has it's just not

My time yet, I can't

Be

Here now

I can feel

It maybe some other

time just not right now

Not

Yet don't

Worry I'll be

Back just not now,

Not

Now


	15. Doctor Theta

**DOCTOR**

No

It's Not

Over it can't

Be over, not ever

If I can help it

But

I can

Control all time

'Every song must end'

Well, mine won't my kind

Have

Cheated Death

Before, what's so

Different about it now

That I have come along?


	16. Mickey I

**MICKEY**

Just

Overheard Jack

And the Doctor

Talking about me in

The TARDIS control room and

I

Must say

I'm kinda offended

At what they said,

'Idiot Mickey' they called me

Idiot?

Do they

Really think I'm

A complete moron, I

Mean, "morons" have feelings, too

Or

Are they

Such insensitive jerks

They just haven't noticed

I bet they got Rose,

Too

Great, now

They're turning my

Own girlfriend against me

Though they've probably forgotten she's

My

Girlfriend and

Not the Doctors

New, shiny "play thing"

What happened to _my _Rose?


End file.
